


I miss the memories replaying in my head

by PigSlay



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Other, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: Small ficlet about Normani and Camila finally working it out and being friends again.





	I miss the memories replaying in my head

**Author's Note:**

> I may have met them on Neon Lights and 7/27, but I don’t know Fifth Harmony. Nor do I know what the truth is about the situation with Camila – none of us ever will – so I’m not claiming this fic as truth.
> 
> This is the first new thing I have written and published in 2018, which makes me sad because it's already June. I've been working hard on another fanfic since like November of last year so hopefully soon it will finally be done and I can publish it. Anyway, this is just a tiny ficlet I made to celebrate the Normila BBMAs pictures. So even though I usually welcome constructive criticism, please don't leave any on this one. I'm just making it small and cute. Thank you. :)

Camila doesn’t expect her to pick up the phone. She hasn’t for the past year, why should this time be any different? But after the announcement she just read, she has to speak her mind, even if it’s to an empty voicemail Normani deletes on sight.

When Normani does, in fact, pick up the phone, it’s to Camila’s astonishment. She doesn’t let her astonishment stop her from saying what she needs to say though. “Hi Camila.”

“You people are hypocrites!” she says immediately, skipping the small talk. She tries to ignore the crack in her voice at hearing Normani speak to her for the first time in a year. “So I’m a bad person for wanting to leave the band and get more creative control but you guys aren’t?!”

“At least we actually communicated with each other unlike you. You just up and left without so much as a goodbye!”

“Oh don’t give me that garbage. You know you don’t actually believe the s*** Epic makes you say.” She flashes back to all the nights she stayed up late with Dinah and Normani, or sometimes just Normani, venting about how stressful this job was and wanting to just leave it all and go home, where she didn’t have to pretend to be someone she wasn’t. She sobs slightly as it all comes back. “Mani have you really forgotten what we meant to each other?”

“Have _you_?” Normani fires back. “In all your hurt you seem to have forgotten I was hurting too. Imagine being made to feel every night like one of your BEST friends wanted to leave you. Every night. And just having to take it.” She takes a breath but doesn’t let Camila speak yet. “And yes, our label is a bunch of sleezeballs. Literally all of us agree on that. But you couldn’t stay for one more album. One more album and it would all be over. And we would’ve parted ways together, but no, you had to up and leave me.”

Camila is left a bit speechless at that. She notices how Normani keeps saying ‘me’ instead of ‘us’. She didn’t just take it as a band betrayal, she took it as a personal one too. After a few seconds too long of silence, she makes sure Normani is still on the phone. She is. “Mani did you really think I wanted to leave you?”

“That’s the way it felt, Camila,” she responds, sounding like she’s starting to sniffle.

Camila is breathless. It was never her intention to make Normani, or any of the girls, feel like they were the problem. It was never them. “Well, I am truly sorry I made you feel that way Normani. Truly. I never meant to make any of you guys feel abandoned, or like I didn’t care about you.”

Normani sniffles a bit more, and sounds like she’s wiping her face. “I’m sorry too Camila. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you when you needed it. Are we… Can we be friends again?”

“Absolutely,” Camila says, and they both laugh sadly. When she started this phone call, she expected to leave a big voicemail full of anger and sadness, but she’s glad it ended up this way instead.

“I love you Mila.”

“I love you too Mani.”


End file.
